Darkness unleashed
by JackFrost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: hello and welcome to Jack frost the darkness unleashed yes been a while and this is the sequel to The Darkside of frost see its been a year since jacks power struggle but now he is going to need more help than ever dark jack is back but this time jack been convinced the guardians just wanna use him but there is something different about dark jack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1** DARKNESS UNLEASED**

It was a normal day at the pole North was busy directing the yetis He walk passed a yeti painting some trains green **"hmm** **too green paint them red,"** the yeti groaned in utmost coming defeat. North has been quite busy Christmas is just around the corner and still he is not ready for takeoff, mostly he been worried about a particular ice sprite of mischief he been awfully quiet unusually and he not visiting as much also he won't stay long for meetings. It worries me greatly he strokes his beard in thought till a familiar rabbits hole opens up and the E. Aster bunnymund hops out **"aye mate what's got you in a knot?" **

"**Oh bunny I am just worried about jack is all he been awfully quiet and just plain not himself."** bunny looked at north in thought _**"well the lil ankle biter has been awfully quiet want me to check it out?"**_

North stroked his beard a couple more minutes thinking **sure bunny but I think it's time for an intervention jack needs to communicate with us or how else can we know he trusts us! **Bunny nodded and tapped the ground and jumped down the whole closing up leaving a red flower. **(Tulip to be exact)**

Usually jack talkative the rabbit thought he did find it strange he quit talking its probably since the incident with his powers half, he felt terrible none of us even realized what he was going through at the time and his powers just almost took him over so maybe he'll feel better if he feels some tender love and attention again like last time and if he won't accept this than we'll not stop till he is comfortable with us and trusts us.

The hole opened up near Jacks birthplace in burgess the still frozen lake jack keeps freezing it so as no child can fall through due to his unfortunate death? He could hear children's laughter with his animal super hearing and what sounded like jacks laughter as well. He hid behind some bushes to see Jamie, Caleb, Claude, pippa and cupcake having fun throwing snowballs at each other and skating on Jacks lake, while jack seemed to be just having as much fun he laughed as Jamie fell into a snowdrift avoiding some well aimed snowballs. Jamie time to come home called his mother

"**Well jack time for me to go home see ya tomorrow!" **

He yelled as he ran in direction of his home. Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and cupcake looked to jack and smiled.

**Same here we got to go home! See ya tomorrow jack** they called as they split of into different directions for their homes. Jack waved them goodbye and yelled _you bet this_ _time we'll see who wins the snow war!_ His smile slowly turned into a frown he sighed tapping the melting ice "spring?" it's not spring time yet winter not over yet but sometimes mischievous spring spirits just want to cause him trouble. He growled _alright who's come to mess with me this time!_ Bunny hid into the deeper part of the woods. Jack looked around to see nothing but still feel bunny aura, of spring.

He harrumphed crossing his legs and arms as he sat in the middle of the lake thinking about his past nightmares since last year his powers still never felt the same since his frost powers almost took control of him mind body and soul!

He felt a tear leak from the corner of his eye and freeze over; he flicked it off and scolded himself for crying. He cried enough in his lifetime after that year he could never get the fear stricken faces of the guardians out of his head since then the pure terror of babytooth when she saw him go through his change.

He still feels it there the foreboding darkness inside him just waiting to release, he got out of his thoughts when there was a twig snap he could clearly see the long grey ears of bunny poking from behind the snow blanketed log. He immediately stood up and glared at the fear stricken caught rabbit_ alright what are you doing here KANGAROO_ he yelled in fury he was tired of being watched after he could take care of himself he complained, the bunny calmly stepped out from his hiding place **"noth' in mate came to see if yah was alright an clearly you're not so what's eaten ya frostbite?"**

Jack paced from right to left for a moment then he turned a terrifying glare that looked almost like he did when he lost control _NOTHING WRONG WITH ME COTTONTAIL, now why don't you just go pain an egg or something I'm busy got lots to do he snarled. _Bunny jumped at the snarl its worse than before he's losing control again he won't let it happen again not like this **"Aye mate I think it's time we have a talk you know refresh your memory of who you are." **Bunny stood tall over jack showing him he will drag him their himself if he refused which most likely was going to happen?

**LOL CLIFFHANGER FROST KING HERE sorry this is a sequel to The dark side of frost yeah I know it's not finished this is a sneak peak of after yet jack still can't control his frost side boogeyman has returned full force but this time his target is jack and jack only will the escape his true intentions from him again or will frost overpower him also this time jack is being forced to do it not his dark side in control nice twist well keep reviewing on both I swear I will finish NUMBER ONE after I get over forty reviews for this one? Tell me what you think don't be too negative k I don't like negativity to much**


	2. Chapter 2 Stop being a jerk

Chapter2

Stop being a jerk

**(North Pole 2:30 afternoon)**

North was busy chopping up some ice making spectacular ice sculptures of toys for the yetis to build based off of the model he was busy making a new type of helicopter airplane when the door slammed open making him ruin the helicopters icy finish **"Oh how many times have I told you to knock!"** he yelled slightly angry at the garbling yeti who was in fear **"what do you mean bunny here and jacks in trouble?"** the yeti shrugged his shoulders north walked past the yeti to see bunny holding a struggling and very angry looking jack frost _"I said let me go you fucking kangaroo!"_ north was shocked to hear him swear at bunny usually he would call him a kangaroo but never swore, **"what's going on you guys?" **bunny looked at him in irritation as jack continued to yell and cuss him out which still surprised him where had the language come from he is 300 years old so maybe being around adults and teenage kids long enough he could learn the vulgar vocabulary **"nothing much north just came to drop this off,"** he emphasized tossing jack into a comfy red chair

jack gave him a glare that seemed almost exactly like dark jacks which frightened both of them _"look you bloody kangaroo there is nothing wrong with me and I would like it if you would fucking stay out of my business!" _north narrowed his eyes this is not the same fun loving winter spirit from a couple months ago **(the day when he was finally free and happy)** north gave jack a stern look only a parent would when scolding their children in which jack completely ignored and decided to get up only for north to push him back in the chair meaning he couldn't leave until they knew what was wrong **"jack what is wrong with you your acting like were your enemies and that we only want to hurt you are you have hard time with powers again cause if so you need to tell us right now!"** jack just gave north the dirtiest look _"its non of your guys concern I'm fine now if you'll excuse me I got job to do."_ He swiftly up and left them in an angry hurricane of ice and snow freezing bunnymund to the bone mostly **"geez he is awfully moody and I doubt its puberty since he was way passed it 300 years ago"** north brushed his beard thinking hard on what could make him act this way **"bunny I think it's time we all had a guardians meeting."** Bunny nodded feeling worried for jack he's just not the same anymore he more driven angry and just most of all not fun anymore **(gasps cannot being fun for jack even be possible!) **Bunny watched as north pulled down the lever with the aurora borealis signal to the other guardians accept jack since this meeting was about him.

**(Jack pov)**

God their so damn annoying they worry too much can't they see I'm fine well fine wouldn't be the perfect word to describe it since the voices came Jack sighed landing at the pond he could hear the voices returning the voices of disappointment he covered his ears and whimpered in pain as they grew louder and more negative _"cut it out" _he pleaded they did not relent **"you're not a guardian you'll never be one all you do is hurt people!"** the familiar voice of his sister echoed in his mind **"we should never have trusted you!"** bunnymund voice echoed the loudest making jack scream at them _"I SAID CUT IT OUT!"_ at that the voices finally stopped he uncovered his ears hearing a twig snap his bright ice blue eyes looked around like prey being stalked by a predator he stood up gripping his staff tightly he pointed it hearing more leaves rustle _"whose their alright I'm giving you to the count of three to come out of else your gonna be a popsicle"_ he threatened he didn't have time to dodged the familiar black scythe with frost on it before he was pinned to a tree **"hello jack miss me?"** spoke the same voice he wished he would never hear in a million years his eyes widened looking at a stormy blue eye and one pure black their stood Dark Frost  
**HAHA so I hope you liked the chapter I know my summary doesn't match but you'll where this goes and also dark I cant breathe!  
Well sorry you wrote it leaving me having you pinned by my scythe **

**Damn your right well gasps till next time types fast so can breathe again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Jack returns

**Chapter3**

**Dark Jack returns **

**(Dark Jacks pov flashback)**

It was funny of my other half thinking he got rid of me but he thought wrong watching as he seemed to be in more distress than usual probably sensing me I chuckle at his face as he see's mirror shadows of me he turns around as I disappear turning into snow yes I can do that since after all I am his power I watch silently as jack goes into what I think of as angst mode I whisper in his ear to make him hear words of doubt I planted before I was so terribly ripped from his soul I growl at the memory he may have put me in his power reserves but the power was to pure and cast me out growling only way I can still exist is if me and him are one and I am not taking no for a answer so for a couple of months I decided to make his life hell till he finally cracks enough for me to become one with him it will only take a matter of a month

**(Dark jacks pov End flashback)**

I look at his fear filled eyes as he fruitlessly grips my scythe feeble attempts he knew I had him where I wanted him I smirked as he only glared at me I finally decide to end the silence _**"been a while hasn't it Jack"**_I smile showing my fangs as he growls at me _"yes I suppose it has I know didn't I how should I say destroy you!" _I growl _**"you tried to but jack I'm power you can't get rid of what is a part of you and soon you'll be whole as soon as we become one"**_ he looked at me with wide eyes like I grew a second head I laughed with his similar laughter only dark and malice as well as glee filled it I noticed him shiver "_**well shall we become one now or will I have to break your will down and watch as your guardians fail to save you?"**_ he looked at me angrily I felt myself thrum from the pure power he held already the pure parts of his power all he needed was a nudge to the dark side of it I smiled as he tried to channel ice against me but without his staff he is slightly useless he doesn't even know how much power he holds he doesn't need that silly stick! I pushed hard till finally I heard a satisfying crack and his screams were music to my ears _**"alright I guess you want it the hard way" **_and so the torture began with me slicing him slowly and holding till he went unconscious I smile oh trying to escape you can't escape who you truly are not when I am a part of your mind he smiled as he turned jacks relief to more tortuous things.

**(With the guardians)**

North finished the meeting as bunny sandy and tooth had the plan ready they were gonna make jack see that he could trust them bunny volunteered to catch him cause they all knew he would avoid them till he was caught tooth had her baby tooth's go see how jack was doing sandman went with them little do they know of the torture jack was going through

**(Dark jacks pov)**

Oh it was so much fun breaking all the bones in his fingers I watched as he picked himself up slowly falling down again as he struggled to stand "_**why do you keep trying to fight just let us be one!"**_ I was getting angry he just won't let go of his morals I know one thing that could though _**"if you don't let me be one with you again I'll kill that believer of yours" **_that got him his eyes were full of pure hatred and terror _"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"_ I leaned down close to his face _**"only if me and you become one"**_ I could tell he hated me but who cares how he feels soon he would be mine again but I'll give him a reason to do it I watched as he did some serious thinking he looked up with pain filled eyes _"I-I'll do it"_ he looked down in shame I smiled touching his chest I felt myself become one again with his icy core he shrieked in pain oh how painful this was to him how thrilling it was for me _**"don't worry its almost over jack**_" as I was almost one that god damn baby tooth's and sand man interrupted I snarled _**"well well if isn't sand man and baby tooth what gives me the pleasure of your visit"**_ I saw anger in sandman's eyes he shook his finger at me as if scolding a naughty child smirking I leaned on my scythe _**"any last words before I destroy you all"**_ I snickered as he shown a picture of a fist and him being smashed by said fist I laughed it off _**"oh well this should be fun."**_

**(Jacks pov)**

I watched as sandy brought out his whips hope filled me but then I saw ice wolves made of black ice surrounding them I knew sandy couldn't destroy them all I struggled to tell him but I was all of a sudden gagging on my own blood as dark jack stabbed my stomach with the scythe he smiled darkly at me then turned his attention to sandman all I wanted to know before I blacked out was I hope the others get here soon

**Well interesting chapter hope you liked it more to come till next time flies off**


	4. Chapter 4 Who won?

**Chapter4 **

**Who won?**

I can hear the sounds of metal clanging on metal and cracking of ice hitting sand, slowly ever so slowly I wake up as the sounds cease everything is silent I struggle to awaken but it just pulls me back down deeper towards unconsciousness I feel a hand it seemed familiar yet not at the same time all I can think is who won the battle dread fills me as I feel breath close to my ear, the silence was just deafening I just wanted to hear a sound anything but hope filled me maybe its sandy but then I realized I would feel sand on my face I shudder knowing he is probably smiling at me I finally open my eyes closing them quickly as bright light harshly forces me to close them ever so slowly I open them everything is blurry at first then shapes came together finally colors and details Dark jack face was inches from mine

his stormy blue eyes and smile told me everything he had won my breath hitched at seeing a pile of golden sand being blown away as well as a unconscious sandman and dead and very bloody tooth fairy _"no"_ it's all I was able to whisper as well as hearing the dark evil laugh from my twin as he grabbed my hair gasping trying to hold back a whimper of pain _**"I hope you realize how fun that was for me jack"**_ with that I felt pain from the back of my head and I blacked out again.

**(Dark jacks pov)**

It was a sweet and quick victory sandy couldn't even touch me he knew his sand couldn't save him this time as well as those annoying pests flying around and pecking my face like bee stings that was really annoying till eventually everyone of the little fairies were frozen sandman gave me a look of hatred as I grew closer to jack knowing full well what I intended to do feeling my abdomen be squeezed the hell out of I sliced the constricting sand smirking at the surprise in his face

he looked at me and whipped out his sand creatures as well as I made my ice creatures then all hell broke loose we become but blurs of gold and black till finally I had him pinned to the ground he looked at me with pity which I wondered why he was pitying me, he closed his eyes being prepared to take his last breath swinging down the scythe it clashed with a think katana blade (yes I changed the sword to a katana) meeting the angry eyes of the tooth fairy I gave her a smile she wanted jack to show more often but It was darker coming from me she gave me a disgusted look, swinging my scythe to slice her stomach she dodged and sliced my cheek drawing blood I growled at her she only smiled knowing my frustration I used the manipulation of the weather blowing her into a tree she was mad I could tell I watched her stumble but that's all I needed there was a flash of icy black in the air as well as red splatter the ground staining the pristine white snow a bright red her eyes were wide on realization looking down at the blade protruding from her back I snickered as all the light left her pulling out my weapon I savored the blood turning to my prize I waited as he awoke the first thing I saw in his blue eyes was panic then dawning then finally pure horror as he saw what happened I grabbed his white hair earning a gasp of pain from him as I pressed his head against the tree, _**"I hope you realize how fun that was for me jack"**_ that was all he heard before I slammed his head on a rock nearby smiling as he blacked out from the pain I picked up his body deciding to take him somewhere the guardians couldn't find him the fun was just beginning.

**Sorry it's so damn short well I am blacked out so you know so I hope you liked the chapter anyways more to come shivers as dark jack chuckles (oh there will be a lot more to come) you hear his dark chuckle in your rooms dark snowflakes float down as well as my snow but mine is bloody**


	5. Chapter 5 Reason to fight

**Chapter5**

**Reason to fight**

**(Jacks pov)**

I felt myself floating just floating in endless darkness there was no bottom wall nothing just darkness and angry whispers **(think kingdom hearts when sora is just floating around in nothing when he dies)** as well as the memories repeating themselves to me some are happy while others are dead memories I locked away I felt like I was going to be floating in darkness forever.

When everything started becoming bright and I became aware senses reacting immediately and I wished I hadn't left the blissful floating feeling every body part hurt especially my head it felt like sledgehammer repeatedly hit it as well as the smell of blood and the taste of copper in my mouth, chancing myself on what I am about to wake up to I open my eyes slowly happy that its dark but not too dark in what appeared to be a stone cave. Bracing myself I pushed myself up crying out as I felt all the broken bones in my body grind against each other I lean against the wall trying to catch the air I lost chuckling is the first thing I hear and then my heart is beating harshly against my ribcage feeling like an animal's prey I search everywhere for Dark knowing full well he is toying with me.  
**(Dark jacks pov)**

I watched as jack awoke to the land of the living excitement filling me at all the "fun" we were going to have I chuckled as his bright ice blues searched the area he was in and I relished the cry of pain that tore from the boys throat it was pure bliss as the pain and emotion came from him in waves and I can sense his fear as I come from the shadows without him knowing _**"hello jack awake now are we?"**_ I deeply laughed as he shook in fear no longer using the façade he used so many times on the guardians showing his true emotions to me it was delicious pretty soon I'll feel a lot of his feelings as such when he lets me be a part of his power source once again grabbing his wrists I froze black ice shackles so he could not move as well as shackling his legs I dragged him into the next part of the cave there was a bed some other items such as a flat screen a globe the lights shine ever so brightly **(not for long)** he looked at jacks fearful face _**"oh come now jack no need to be afraid it won't hurt if you accept me" **_I chuckle as his fear turns to white hot anger instead of saying anything he spat in my face growling my fist connects with his face I smile as I see him spit out a tooth and cough up blood, he may be resistant now but not for very long it's all a matter of manipulation and how you know your enemies worst fears I know too much of pitches status but I was a part of him once so why wouldn't I know only thing pitch doesn't know is I know he desires this just he won't admit it.

**(Jacks pov)**

Man he can pack a punch I probably shouldn't have done that I can taste copper metal in my mouth spitting up blood and losing a tooth is not pleasant I look angrily at him I just want to get rid of him once and for all struggling against the black ice shackles did me no good only giving me raw rubbed and bleeding wrists &amp; ankles I felt him lean in to my face I pulled back but his hand stopped me from moving any further **"I'm gonna make you suffer if you don't let me in" **Jack shook his head ignoring him completely big mistake he couldn't help but scream out as my dark twin dragged a ice dagger down my chest ripping into my hoodie _"S-STOP I-IT!" _the bastard just pushed it into an old wound I got from the attack yesterday twisting it then finally pulling it out and licking the icy blade I nearly gagged at what he said next

"_**your bloods delicious I want more maybe you'll even get a taste of mine" **_I struggled hearing the shackles clink he pulled my hands above my head freezing them to the wall I watched fearfully as he made the ice dagger into a sword better yet a katana a exact replica of tooth's sword tears start at the corner of the thought of tooth then my sadness turns to anger _"YOU BASTARD!"_ I struggle fruitlessly at the shackles jack smiled darkly at me I gulped nervous _**"tsk tsk Jack such language shouldn't be used from the pretty little mouth of yours how about I cut out that tongue"**_ I gulped shaking my head watching as he smiled and drew the blade gently cutting a little but not too deep where it would hurt and kill me I closed my eyes not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my pain he stopped the sword above a scar from a very old fight **(pitches fight in the game was brutal he sliced jack with his scythe a lot I had a hard time avoiding that)** he chuckled _**"Aww I remember that fight the boogeyman gave us that one didn't he"**_ I shook my head as memories flashed from that fight it hurt it was after words that the guardians shunned him and cast him out, _**"don't think they mean well jack they're using us you do realize that rabbit meant what he meant when they said they never should of trust you" **_the bastard was using old memories to get to him and he damn well knew how I felt after they shunned him I defiantly growled and glared at him he just showed a fanged smirk at my defiance only making my anger grow _"you very well know how I feel you bastard an a little bit of pretty word isn't going to fucking change my mind I have believers now I don't need you around harming m-my f-family!"_ he couldn't believe he said family but that what they were right a family now his mind started to go to other things from the past when he first discovered he was a guardian dark jack growled _**"well than I'll leave you to your thoughts sweet dreams jack"**_ I wondered what he meant by sweet dreams till he knocked me out with his scythe that turned into my staff when he wanted after that I knew nothing.

**I hope you like the chapter next one going to be a back in time moment with jack before he became a guardian and a little bit when he first started out as jack frost so please be patient this takes forever to write because I am trying to work out what I want to say I am dyslexic and ADHD so my mind goes to other things sometimes well bye and till next time. Makes it all snow in your rooms**


	6. Chapter 6 memories of winter

**Chapter6**

**Memories of winter**

**(Jacks memories)**

"**come on jack let's go!" **_called the small voice of a little girl with brown hair and honey colored eyes she wore a shawl that was pink and a orange pink scarf with red mittens and ice skates over her shoulder she looked expectantly at a young teenage boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes he wore a shawl as well but he wore no shoes only bare feet and brown tan pants he held a shepherds hook in his hands the ice skates were hanging loosely by their shoe lace strings __**"hold on let me just see if moms okay with us going first"**__ the girl smiled brightly excitedly and followed her brother inside the room is small the table was like a stump made out of mahogany wood the chairs were most likely carved from a carpenter well his father was a carpenter as well as farmers his mother was busy cutting stems off of flowers putting them in a vase she had over the years __**"mom can me and Emma go ice skating" **_

_the woman looked no more than in her twenties with brown hair like her children and beautiful brown eyes she had rosy cheeks wearing overalls from today's duties on the small carpenter shack and barn she looked at her pleading children and chuckled __"of course but remember jack if the ice is thin come straight home and come back before dark"_

_Jack smiled at his mother nodding and following his ecstatic before she left him in the snow. _**"Come on Jack hurry before it gets dark"**_ jack chuckled __**"wait up Emma we got plenty of time"**__ Jack followed his bouncing sister telling her stories about fairies and giant rabbits _**(even before he thought about the guardians)**_ and a potbellied man who came down your chimney to give you gifts as well as the sandman gives you dreams _

_she listened to him with wide eyed wonder till finally they made it to their destination __**"alright Emma wait while I check if it's safe"**__ before he could say anything he looked up to see a crying Emma on breaking ice __**"EMMA!"**__ he went to go to her before hearing a deafening crack at his feet _**"J-Jack I'm scared"**_ Jack looked in horror to see a darker version of himself whisper in his sister ear _**"don't worry Emma just let go break the ice"**_ Jack looked to see his shepherds' hook inches from him __**"EMMA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" **__he looked to see her step closer to the thinnest part of the ice her eyes were glazed over and she appeared to ignore jack __**"EMMA STOP!" **__jack at that moment did only one of two things he grabbed the shepherds hook and hooked Emma away from the thin ice basically switching places she hit the snow with a soft thump he realized where he was he looked watching in fear as the cracks spider webbed towards him and looked one second to see his sisters face wide in terror _**"Just give in jack" **_with those last words from his twin he crashed through the ice into darkness._

**(Jacks second memory vault)**

I opened my eyes to see I am looking at a grey ceiling _"oh I must have woken up yay more torture not"_ jack pushed himself up he looked around and his mouth fell open seeing the familiar twisting stairs and bird cages and rusty old globe but the lights were almost all out _"no please no not this one"_ jack said in fear only to hear that familiar oily slick voices **"poor jack afraid of his own shadow"** just like before he searched for that awful voice finding him at a bridge of sorts holding his staff in a position to attack if he tried anything _"I'm not afraid of you" _he gasped finding words come from him without him talking the black clad man chuckled **"oh but I do I know what you're afraid of jack it's the one thing I always know"** jack couldn't believe it was happening again accept something was different the pitch seemed different _**"Aww didn't think you'd figure it out jack"**_ he spoke out of the memory gasping as pitch melted into his twin "_**why don't you give in jack all will be well you won't have to be in so much pain just give in to your desires I know exactly what you want to do to them guardians you still feel anger at them for just up and shunning you why not make them see jack frost is not just someone's play thing show them that you are not just something to use then throw away please I am asking as a friend and your power to make that decision"**_ jack looked at him he was so tempted to do it but knew better this is not what the guardians would have wanted at all he closed his eyes but his twin had a point why not show them I'm not something to use and throw away the next he finally made his decision opening his eyes they were now a stormy blue like his twins _"I accept"_ his twin smirked before disappearing everything went to black as jack drowned in the darkness

**Wow didn't think I could make it grow so dark hope you liked it stay tuned for whats to come will jack stop this insanity or will he go along with dark jacks plans and show the guardians he isn't some joke well till next time makes an icy blast go through your room making it extremely cold**


	7. Chapter 7 Lost

**Chapter7**

**Lost**

**(Jack/Dark Jack's pov)**

Jack was flying faster than the roadrunner towards north's workshop all he felt inside was cold raw anger he wasn't going to let them throw him away like he was some toy to play with and forget the next Dark jack chuckled _**"yeah lets show them Jack what were made of"**_ jack smirked oh their gonna know what he's made of by the end of the day he'll be sure of it jack all the while started creating a large blizzard that had snowflakes that flew harshly like sharp daggers it cut jack a few times but he was used to pain now still hearing their voices he growled _"bunnymund are first target Dark" _ Jack smirked as he saw the windows shatter and from the strong winds north wind dropped him all of a sudden though whispering like **"stop jack this isn't what you want"** jack snarled _"It is wind it is what I want"_ with that dark Jack called upon the south wind which surprisingly gladly helped jack it chuckled like **"see ya later toots"** to the north wind who howled angrily and tried its best to knock jack off the south wind **(Meow cat fight XD I'm all rascally today)** South proved too strong for the north wind and she howled in distress at the wrong path her adopted son has taken she decided to warn the guardians the best she could unknown to them the moon saw everything and decided enough was enough it has to end first to get the guardians attention.

**(Guardians Pov)**

All three guardians were in a meeting obviously plans to save jack since they just regrouped from their search and found nothing accept maybe a couple clues on tooth's part sandy looked distraught finding not even a hair or trace of the winter spirit bunny tapped his foot anxiously making holes to the warren everywhere many elves yetis fell in, north looked at the group and tried his best to cheer them up **"Don't vorry vwe vwill find Jack"** they all nodded with hope in their hearts they wouldn't give up until they got their winter sprite back before they could continue all of the workshops windows exploded from harsh winds yetis slipped on ice that froze most of the floor north was blown out of his seat **"Crikey it's a blizzard out their do you think frostbites ok?"** tooth looked worried and about to cry while sandy looked up to see the moon shining brighter than before his head shown sand exclamation points he pointed to the moon everyone was too busy immersed into what happening to jack sandy made a sand whistle blowing on it no **(seem familiar)**his ears blew steam of sand in anger he saw a nearby elf licking a plate of cookies and eyes widened in horror at the shadow of sandman immediately trying to run but too late as sandy holds him by the hat shaking him mercilessly all the guardians look up seeing sandy holding the elf and looked up pointing with his hands north laughed _**"man in moon vwhat news do you bring us sandy vwhy didn't you say anything sooner" **_sandy just huffed and watched as the moon grew brighter and then dimmer with distress the crystal from before grew from the floor glowing brightly before shaping quickly into a fight posed jack frost **"huh we know jacks in trouble he's probably fighting for his life right now the poor lil ankle biter"** bunny ears flattened in sadness wishing jack well

the crystal changed again this time with the four next to him and him posed fighting at them _**"No vway vwould jack do that he iz guardian vwhy vwould he want to fight us"**_ the crystal dimmed as well as the moon tooth eyes widened at the figure coming in fast in the distance along with a big hurricane of snow "Jack?" they all looked and smiled Jacks back **"see nothing to worry about the little snowflake's fine knew he could get away from that double of his"** bunny proudly said (surprising he would praise jack) tooth looked worried than glad "what's with the blizzard behind him it seems like it's coming towards us" before they could comment all the windows shattered in the rest of the shop while the already broken ones sent glass flying everywhere as well as snow going into the shop like no tomorrow north coughed **"Iz everybody alright"** he saw a bunny's ears popped out like fresh carrots in snow

tooth was smart enough to fly into the rafters away from the windows looking down she saw sandman come out of a snow igloo that managed to build around him he shook himself of snow _"haha"_ they heard the familiar laughter of jacks only more darker hate filled _**"Oi frostbite what's the meaning of this blizzard you got a problem"**_ he heard a chuckle right next to his long ear and the puff of breath as he spoke _"What you don't like it oh I remember right your probably still not used to them since I ruined Easter in '68'"_ bunny looked to see nothing their when he looked forward he saw a darkly smirking jack his eyes widened at the malice hate filled eyes and the smile venomously grew wider as bunny tried to ask what happened to him only to be cut off _"don't even bother kangaroo I'm done being your play thing to just yell at and push around as you please he switched his eyes to the rest of the guardians that goes for the rest of ya!" _he snarled making tooth flutter back as she seemingly tried to get closer and figure out what was going on jack sneered _"what ever I'm here to show you I'm no toy starting with a second ice age on the north pole!"_ he slammed his staff down creating ice slicked floor and then the south winds banged and knocked down anything accept jack in its way the yetis tried to get up only were frozen to the floor Phil looked surprised to see jack attacking the guardians he spoke in yetis language to the others for a specific plan if north was ever out of complete action with that they walked in front of the guardians like and army and looked at jack with malice most yetis growling elves well let's just say they weren't too happy with jack either as well as throwing burned cupcakes **"oi I forgot to close the kitchen from the elves"** north pinched the bridge of his nose jack laughed he laughed insanely unnerving them all _"oh you didn't think I came prepared"_ he smirked_ "hope you like my friends"_ the doors burst open snow creatures of all types came in front an equal at least more than yetis amount some were yetis others elves snow birds wolves bears and elephants? Jack smiled turning his staff into a more menacing weapon it turned into a double edged katana the icy blade shimmered in the light _"well I hope you have fun" _he smirked as he faced his first opponent bunny this is gonna be fun he got in a fighting stance while bunny pulled out his boomerangs

**I hope you liked the chapter tomorrow I'll make the fighting scene what's going to happen next will jack be like another pitch or can they still find true jack in their till next time a bunch of snow bunnies attack you I laugh "like I said I'm done being used"**


	8. Chapter 8 Remember who you are

**Chapter8**

**Remember who you are**

**(Jack/Dark Jack Pov)**

I watched as they all looked at me with disgusted faces especially bunny his was more angry than disgust I chuckled as he took a step forward boomerang's poised to strike I pointed my blade ready to strike as well everything was a standstill the yetis elves didn't move nor did my army they all stared each other down north was more worried tooth looked at me with pleading trying to talk me out of my goal sandman just looked at me with pity and understanding no he would never understand what it would be like to be alone thrown away like yesterdays trash no more they're gonna see I'm more than that I'm Jack frost and it's time for them to learn what it's like to feel my wrath!

I smirked as the rabbit took the first move at the same time the yetis and the ice creatures attacked it was music to my ears as cries of yetis falling to my ice ones I dodged a egg bomb freezing and slicking the floor the rabbit nearly slipped but managed to get his balance the rest of the guardians slashed hacked and whipped at my creatures tooth had a hard time since they could make ice armor at will north wind battled against south wind I smirked as bunny missed me by inches of my head back flipping as he took to kick me with his feet I appeared behind him slicing only cutting off his whiskers his nose twitched with something's missing _**"ARGH I'll get you for that you bloody show pony"**_ I floated in front of him ignoring the sounds of war behind me and dodging one of sandman ball of dream sand _"nice try sandy as for you I'd like to see you try and get me"_ jack said it with malice

that made bunny wince this is not the same spirit from before bunny noticed something different about him his canines seemed sharper than before and his ice blue eyes were stormy blue now his hair seemed to be grey now not pure snow white it used to be same with his snow it all seemed tinted a grey he growled that damn doppelganger told him lies and he believed him _**"Al' right if you won't listen to reason jack maybe you'll listen to memory" **_tooth looked at bunny seeing him give her a silent plan she understood perfectly Jack just looked at them all fighting ceased as they heard a loud and insane laugh from Jack he gasped for breath _"you think memory gonna help me kangaroo news flash I know my memory and I'm pretty sure all I saw you guys was cast me out!" _he snarled at the end bunny ears flattened all of them took on a face of guilt giving jack time to turn on bunny slicing his chest making him cry out in pain as he found a dagger in his shoulder he fell to the floor with the now healed tooth fairy **(ok I know I should have explained why tooth is here when she pretty much died well it was belief that healed her and brought her back)** sandman looked past his limit with jack he was done he looked at the laughing jack frost and created sand creatures of all types more bigger than jacks ice creatures jack stopped laughing and gave sandman a cold steely glare "you want to fight sandy" he dissipated into snow like liquid sandy gasped seeing familiarity in the tactic before he could do anything he managed to block a ice blade aimed for his heart with a furious jack on the end he swung again only to meet a sand blade jack smirked _"maybe I should up my arsenal"_ the guardians gasped as all the snow in the room swirled into a massive tornado pulling harshly any and all the snow creatures inside it jack smiled maliciously _"have you guys ever heard of a wyvern?"_ the guardians eyes widened at the massive ice dragon its horns jutted out like rams horn its eyes were pure blue no whites its teeth were jagged ice jutting out from its mouth as well as the armor it was covered in its tail held a spear like tip made to spear its enemies its wings were bigger than anything they spread halfway across the globe room **(let's just say it was one big ass dragon)**

dark jack grew restless with games and decided it was time for them to flee _"oh I really must go guardians sorry for leaving but I have more important matters to attend to have fun with ice lock" _tooth fluttered quickly trying to stop him only to be smacked and slammed into the wall with a sickening crack she looked to see one of her wings broken in half just hanging their like dead skin "JACK WAIT!" before he left he flipped the bird they all widened as the snarling wyvern mouth filled with blue ice magic and prepared to kill them with an icy blast.

**Hope you guys liked it I am creative when I comes to ice creatures interesting battle similar to another but it's not the same hope you liked the chapter stay tuned to see if the guardians save jack from doing what he promised he would never do or watch the guardians perish to ice lock.**


	9. Chapter 9 To slay a dragon

**Chapter9**

**To slay a dragon**

**(Guardians Pov)**

Bunny tooth brought out their weapons him with his boomerangs tooth with her fencing sword that also turned into a katana she and bunny narrowly dodged the icy blast of the ice dragon as well as sandman whipping the creatures eyes angering it sucking in its chest it breathed ice spikes slamming into the man he hit the wall stuck there by the spikes **(don't worry he's made of sand and it doesn't hurt him probably doesn't)** north growled **"sandy you ok?"** he asked the man who now slid off the spikes as if it were no big deal he smiled and gave a big sand thumbs up both dodging the dragons tail they got serious north sliced a piece of armor off of its tail causing it pain it turned snapping its jaws missing them as they went behind it once more before it could snap again color from an egg bomb exploded on its eye taking a chunk of its face is screeched in pain it covered its missing eye with a clawed **(how should I say this paw I am not very good at describing reptiles or dragons accept how to train your dragon Dragons)**

bunny took the opportunity running up its back he slammed the boomerang into a soft spot that's on most dragons they call a blind spot it roared feeling the soft spot be attacked screaming in pain most likely bunny had no choice but to jump off as the dragon breathed icy cold blasts along with its spike attack the guardians dodged it tooth north sandman took the chance and sliced all pressure points in its arms and legs the wings flapped a gust of air slamming them to the side it roared at them preparing to strike unknown to it the egg bomb that was timed to explode in 3,2,1 with a massive explosion of color the head of the dragon was gone only squirting blue blood of ice and falling on its side wings drooping body limp

The guardians cheered at the defeat of the creature no time for cheering though they have a mislead frost spirit to find! **"Bunny can you track him?"** asked north bunny nodded sniffing the air he found the familiar snowy mint scent that and the blood of the wyvern smelled like him to but jacks was more stronger than the dragons _**"I got his scent meet you at south pole"**_ with that he tapped a tunnel to warren to get warm clothes **(XD whatever anything to keep him warm he was cold)** tooth and sandy took to the sky's well tooth hitched a ride with sandy's biplane (I think that's what they called it) while north hurried to the sleigh and was immediately flying alongside them before throwing a snow globe opening a portal to the south pole **(I know your probably wondering why didn't they all go in the sleigh well I wanted to be f**** creative ok)**

**(Dark Jacks Pov)**

Jack was in a cave somewhere in the south pole thinking of plans to bring the world to its knees as well as learning he was real and no one's toy _**"why don't we just make a second ice age?"**_ asked dark jack growled _"because I want them alive to know we exist not destroy them"_ dark would have smirked at the reply but he couldn't help but feel guilty for causing jack to become evil he couldn't believe what he was thinking he was evil and the whole point was to make jack evil still the guilt was eating slowly at him jack watched as the snow harshly grew with his emotions he felt guilt for attacking the guardians he never wanted this he just couldn't stop himself once he started attacking he felt full of adrenaline happy even to see them know that he wasn't a china doll to throw away after you grew up without it _"we leave burgess alone the rest they're getting early winter"_ dark jack chuckled why not attack burgess as well "BECAUSE JAMIE WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" jack held his head as he heard voices he wished never came across his mind again new and old ones "geez take a chill pill jack it's just a town and Jamie will survive not like your gonna kill everybody" jack shook his head _"Just be quiet for a little bit and let me think" _Jack layed on his side trying to get rid of the pounding headache that was memories _**"you can't run from them forever jack they're your memories they can and will come no matter how much you plead" **_with that Dark jack went into the corner of jacks mind usually to wait for when jack needed him once again jack looked once more at the white out that was his emotions before closing his eyes into the land of dreams

**I know shortish chapter I hope you didn't hate the chapter just want you to know I'm not good with describing dragons hands I think of them clawed paws but that be like talking about a furry animal so I hope you liked it well till next time "wind take me home!"**


	10. Chapter 10 To purge darkness

**Chapter10**

**To purge darkness**

**(Jack /Dark Jacks pov)**

The first thing dark heard was the sound of bells jack was sound asleep but his body wasn't dark took this opportunity to take control for a moment he stretched yawning he opened jacks eyes to see a red blur hit across the mouth of the cave _**"Oh no how did they find him ugh duh there is a freak blizzard here and it's still going way to go blow our cover jack" **_sending frightening images into jacks mind he woke up instantly _"What is it dark?"_ dark jack laughed nervously _**"um we got company"**_ jacks eyes widened like dinner plates _"How the hell did they find us especially in a white out this bad!"_ jack growled dark jack if he could shrugged jack sighed looking out a small hole in the wall of the cave that seemed more like a window to him he could see bunny hopping out wearing a ridiculous amount of warm clothes even wearing snow shoes

north was busy grabbing things from a sack in the back sand mans biplane landed a couple minutes behind tooth shivered trying to fly but the ice was thick as well as it was broken _"crap"_ bunny ears perked and looked in his direction he ducked hoping he didn't see him _"damn that rabbits sharp"_ jack was panicking now _"how is it possible to beat a dragon like that I thought for sure that they'd be frozen popsicles" _dark growled_**"well you might underestimate people too much jack" **_jack didn't have time for retort before there was an explosion of colors at the sealed entrance jack covered his head of debris he looked up eyes wide seeing the four guardians there with determined faces **"Jack stop this madness" **spoke a stern north

sandy looked at him with pity and understanding of where he was coming from not really is what jack would say at the moment bunny stepped forward preparing to grab him but jack picked up his staff and power was crackling through it _"Stay away from me all of you!" _tooth looked near tears "Jack please listen to us you don't want to do this is what dark wants!" I look at them in anger _**"Jack don't listen to them remember they only want to use us to do the dirty work" **_jack growled at them losing patience oh how he wanted to blast them away but somewhere inside told him not to _"go away you don't want me I already can tell" _bunny's fur bristled in anger **"you know what jack if you don't come back to the pole with us this instant-" **_"you'll what kangaroo ground me beat me till I'm blue or just more insults on how much of a pathetic guardian I am to you guys" _jack gave bunny a cold glare as he winced and stepped away knowing all he said were most likely repeated words from himself bunny tried to speak to him but frost ice snow and wind blasted him and the guardians out _"I SAID GET OUT!"_ jack yelled with a burst of power his eyes were a white no pupils they glowed and thrummed with power a blue ice barrier surrounded jack it only grew as the storm howled and smashed into the guardians at his will.

Bunny looked at the rage in his eyes sadly they tried reason everything which gives him no choice but to lock him up for a bit _**"Sorry frostbite you made us do this"**_ he mumbled as the ice sleet slammed into him bunny looked towards north with a nod both went separate directions confusing jack _"what the hell?"_ bunny looked at the confused spirit narrowly dodging ice daggers created in the storm north went the other way before jack could register bunny threw the boomerang hitting its target **(surprisingly) **with that the storms died down **"good shot bunny what do vwe do with him now?"** asked north bunny looked at them being the leader for once of the group _**"we purge darkness from frostbite like last time" **_

Bunny picked up the unconscious teenager and tapped the ground jumping down the hole to the North Pole north headed to the sleigh with tooth while sandy left in his sand biplane with that they were off into the portal and started to descend to the landing zone sandy dissipated the sand plane while north brought the reindeer to a complete stop a familiar hole opened up and bunny jumped out with jack in his arms shaking slightly _**"lil bugger started screaming when I traveled here had to calm him down damn dark jack"**_ they all looked at jack with glum faces and headed into the shop north spoke yetish giving some yetis commands they immediately went into separate directions preparing jacks room to be barriered like last time jack groaned in bunny's grasp as sandy tried to turn the nightmare into a dream but no go it immediately froze black and broke sandy's sand into pieces bunny tightened his hold on jack as he started tossing a bit _**"it's alright mate your with friends we won't let him hurt you anymore"**_ tooth pushed back jacks sweat soaked hair before they went to his room tucking him in bunny stayed longer than the others watching as the nightmare dissipated and his face turned peaceful into true sleep as sandy was finally able to get a dream in he smiled as dolphins with Jamie and him riding them into the ocean went by in his dream bunny smiled and reluctantly left closing the door which glowed blue as it turned into a barrier _**"will get him out of ya frostbite just hold on"**_


	11. Chapter 11 Finding the cure

**Chapter11**

**Finding the cure**

The first thing Jack noticed waking up was slight pain in his head and feeling really weak for opening his eyes but he managed everything was blurry and unfocused he waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the new light that was glaring down at him mercilessly they finally focused on sunlight and a wood ceiling he finally felt comforts of a bed he looked at the ice blue walls realizing he was back at the pole he jumped up and went towards the window which in fact was opened wide as soon as he went to it he bounced off and crashed to the floor looking up he saw the blue glow of a barrier

"_They barriered me in?"_ he was surprised with that Don't they know he could take this entire place down with a flick of his hand it's what Dark told him but he believed him he kind of believed everything he told him now since ever slowly dark was poisoning his mind to think more like him and less like the Jack everyone knew and loved Dark groaning finally waking up within him but feeling extremely weak _**"what happened and where are we?"**_

Jack didn't respond he only had a million thoughts going through his head what are they going to do with me, am I gonna end up like pitch stuck in some hole in the ground? All thoughts ceased when the door opened and floating there was Sandy Jack looked at him with a wince knowing full well what he was here and intended to do but he didn't want dark extracted for some really odd reason Sandy came close to get a better look at Jack and made a picture of him putting him to sleep and extracting darkness Jack shook his head _"s-sandy don't"_ he backed away as sandy shook his finger at him bringing out a ball of dream sand he prepared to hit his target Jack moved about the room **(Like bunny and the greyhound) **knocking over miscellaneous items Jack kept dodging the sand ball annoying sandy as well when he did that Sandy had about enough sighing slithering gold sand ropes managed to wrap around Jacks middle arms and legs he cried out as they tightened they're hold when he struggled sandy threw the dream sand ball knocking him out immediately "_s-sandy s-stop"_ he mumbled the last Jack saw was a guilt ridden sandman as darkness consumed his vision and now knew nothing.

**(Sandy's pov 2 minutes ago)**

It was normal for the guardians to go straight to him with problems like these looking at the unconscious Jack in bunny's arms was a heart breaking sight especially the bruise on his head but bunny said it was for his own good Sandy sighed knowing the process of pulling out Dark Frost was going to be hard and very painful he really didn't want to do this but Jack gave them no choice he silently watched as bunny put Jack in bed tucking him in and saying a good night and a promise he left the room as a blue barrier came up he now was waiting patiently for Jack to wake up. He huffed and decided to send out dream sand to the children he noticed one strand disappear that lead upstairs he sighed if he could sigh Jack was awake now and now was the hard part floating up he nodded to the guardians in each said good luck he sure was gonna need some for this hearing a slight crash he noticed the blue shield glow bright then go back to its normal blue color he waited hearing no more attempts at the barrier

he slowly opened the door to see a very frustrated and scared frost sprite on the floor in which had all attention on him now he jumped up sandy smile warmly at him and made a picture of a snowflake and a zzz Jack didn't like that which ensued into sandy chasing Jack around the room knocking over anything and everything in their way eventually having enough he wrapped his sand around Jacks middle eliciting a surprised frightened yelp and a few curses and struggling from Jack sandy guiltily threw the sand ball in his face as he mumbled _"s-sandy s-stop"_ the boy went limp in his sand he sighed this was going to hurt him more than it was gonna hurt Jack Golden strands surrounded Jacks body seeping in to his mind to find the culprit of his distress

**Omg sorry if its so short guys and sorry for the extremely long wait I was busy with school and helping a friend I know I know I am a sucky writer sometimes but hey you can't have snowballs and fun times all the time smirks now who's up for a snow day makes it snow **

**(sorry i decided to make it longer for everybody)**

**(Jack's mind memory)**

Jack gasped in pain _"where am i?"_ jack took in his surroundings it appeared to be the lake he noticed it was off everything was Black and faded "Jaack" he gasped hearing the familiar voice not before being slammed into a tree by non other than dark frost **_"You let them catch you"_** he said angrily furious Jack gasped and clawed at his hand_ "i..im sorry i didn't think they w-would follow"_ he said struggling in which Dark punched him _"I-Im sorry i couldnt get away"_ he let go of Jack **_"well wake up sandy trying to find me"_** Jack nodded and tried to wake up


	12. Chapter 12 Finding the way out

**Chapter12**

**Finding the way out**

Jack was afraid now he couldn't get out he couldn't get out of his mind making Dark even more irritated by the minute he glared at Jack _**"come on lets go"**_ he simply said while walking away from Jack _"wa"_ it's all Jack says as the other walks towards the darkness _**"Just come on there is bound to be a way out of this cursed maze"**_ Jack sighed following the other into the darkness.

**(With sandy) **

Sandy was trying to find Dark at the moment but it was harder when Jack was helping him escape so for now he would have to block escape routes which meant searching Jacks mind he hated doing this kind of stuff but it had to be done meanwhile north bunny and tooth were trying to do something to keep what's wrong with Jack off their minds for the moment.

**(Back with Jack and dark frost)**

It seemed like forever they had been walking through darkness for hours and any other exits Jack can think of sandy had blocked Dark yelled in frustration _**"THIS**_ _**IS REDICULOUS HOW EMPTY IS YOUR DAMN HEAD!"**_ Jack flinched at the anger pointed at him _"I d-don't know"_ he turned towards Jack _**"Alright enough laziness find us a way out or"**_ he snarled a ice blade now to Jacks neck he cried out in pain as it sliced him shallowly Dark chuckled _**"good we have an understanding then"**_ he tossed the knife away as he waited for Jack to lead the way Jack was afraid what if there was no way out he didn't want Dark attacking him at the moment cause he was pretty sure next time he did that he would actually slice his throat Jack breathed in stepped ahead of dark just taking him to the part of his mind he knew would have an exit something Jack slowly walked meanwhile dark was pushing him to move faster _**"COME ON JACK WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!"**_ he yelled making Jack flinched at his voice and lead them through a maze finding the door he winced as he felt a dark aura trying to consume him at the same time Jack was trying to decide should he let him out or should he fight him out Jack didn't have time to think as dark forced open the door only to be pulled by bright sand "_**WHAT YOU BASTARD YOU TRICKED ME!"**_ sandy yanked and yanked making Jack cry out in pain dark wasn't gonna leave without a fight that's for sure Jack was now in a fetal position trying to fight off dark as he was holding onto him like a leach _**"Jack they're just gonna lock you up once im gone!" **_Jack whined in more pain _"n-no your w-wrong"_ he stuttered in fear and pain as sandy was using all his power to push dark frost out but it was harder when Jack had doubts about them Jack thrashed in bed as what looked like dark being pulled out by a sand lasso from his body he screeched in anger he was nothing but a shadow when pulled out red eyes talons fangs and only black as his skin he snarled and held into Jack deeper _**"He is mine sandman mine!"**_ Jack cried and screamed more as the tugging hurt like a fire Jack finally had enough of dark _"GET OUT!"_ with a push in anger and pain dark was pulled out of Jack now trapped in a bright sand cage that would weaken him if he fought sandy huffed heavily as Jack now was limp and breathing heavily from the fight sandy sighed and entrapped the dark being in a magical bag to deal with later in which it screamed and growled in anger before being teleported to the sandman's sand ship sighing adding the final cherry on top he sprinkled dream dust onto Jack to ensure good dreams satisfied he left to tell the rest that he was successful in ridding Jack of dark

**Yes its short and yes it took too long to make even if its short well I had school and summer stuff people you're lucky you got this and now I shall be calling it complete after one more chapter**


	13. Chapter 13 The end

**Chapter13**

**The end**

Sandy smiled snickering as the other in his little sand Jar fought kicked and fought against the entrapping sand he smiled and in a flash of sand the other was teleported to sandy's collection of dark sand user items all locked up tight in a magical collection case so neither could fall into hands of a dark user or escape he floated down to the others with a smile "Well sandy" north asked the others as well listening for his say of Jacks health he exploded into a sandy celebration "HE'S ALL BETTER" he smiled floating the others let out a sigh of relief.

**(Jack's pov)**

Rubbing his head Jack eyes opened to see the familiar bluish ceiling of his room he put a hand over his heart "He's gone" he whispered and smiled grabbing his staff he took off out into the snow the wind greeted him with all the love it can muster "WIND TO BURGESS!" he smiled making it snow to let the guardians know that he was okay that he was as well thankful for everything they had done within a flash he was gone into the sky to the very familiar area where Jamie was waiting for him by his window "Jack where are you" he said starting to lose hope for his guardian but the first snowflake since that week floated touching his nose the magic within it made him remember that Jack would never leave him like that "Thought you missed me kiddo" Jack said smiling at the excited happy Jamie as he grabbed the spirit in a tight hug that he managed to get from within his reach "JACK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he cried Jack rubbed his back "Nowhere kiddo just felt ill is all" Jamie continued to scold Jack as he just sat down listening to every word The camera pans out into the snowing cold air magical snowflakes blow into the camera everything is black

**Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Why do you smile  
Like you've been told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you have sworn to keep it**

**but no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell?  
They burn in our brains become a living hell  
Cause everybody tells everybody tells**

**Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?**

**I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping**

**Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Alison?  
Yes, Katherine  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone  
I promise  
do you swear on your life? I swear on my life**

**You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell**

**Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave**

**If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead  
Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is dead  
**

**(And that is that hope you enjoyed the stories and The song is called Secret by The pierces)**


End file.
